


Torchwood Relay Fic

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: Two sections of the relay fic written at Torchwood Glee Club. Goherefor the entire thread.





	1. Torchwood Relay Fic, Part 3

In the parking lot, where the asphalt and the dark red faux-leather seat of his old Jawa were both shiny with evening rain, he watched Jack’s eyes light up at the sight of the motorcycle.

‘250cc?’ Jack placed a reverent palm against the shiny silver fuel tank, his thumb stroking lightly over the metal. Brad nodded, absurdly pleased at the other’s approval, as though his motorcycle’s virtues were somehow his own.

‘Would you like to—?’ he found himself saying, fishing the keys out of his jacket pocket and holding them out between their bodies like an offering. Jack beamed and their fingertips brushed warmly together as the keys exchanged hands. (The next time Brad had a drink, he would think back to this night and the way he’d handed the keys over without a second thought to a strange man he’d only met minutes before, and add it to the list of things he’d tell his kids never to do. If he ever had any, that is.)

Jack insisted that Brad wear the one helmet they had between them, and he found himself feeling like a teenager being escorted home by his father after being caught playing truant. Shaking off the feeling, he swung a leg over the side of the motorcycle and got on behind Jack. Jack kicked the machine to life and it lurched under them, sending Brad sliding forward until his front was plastered against Jack’s back.

‘All set?’ Jack shouted over the roar of the engine as Brad’s feet scrabbled for the footrests. Fuck, it was a while since he’d ridden this thing pillion.

‘Yeah,’ he yelled back as he grasped Jack’s hips to hold himself steady, trying not to think about how warm and solid Jack felt. Jack’s whoop of joy was swallowed up by the night breeze as they sailed out of the empty parking lot and onto the road.

They rode mostly in silence that was broken only by Brad occasionally yelling directions into Jack’s ear. He didn’t know if he was glad he didn’t have a car—awkward silences would really have killed the mood—or if he was beginning to regret that he had time to think about what he was getting himself into.

They stopped at a traffic light, and Jack half-turned around to glance at him. ‘Not having second thoughts, are you?’

Not really being able to look properly at Jack’s face, Brad looked over his shoulder instead, noticing the firm, easy way in which his large hands clasped the handlebars. He imagined those fingers splayed wide across his ass as Jack’s laughing mouth swallowed his cock. He shivered, pressing closer against the oddly comforting warmth of the stranger’s grey coat. ‘Absolutely not,’ he said, hating the little hitch in his voice that accompanied the words.

Jack chuckled, the lights turned green, and they were off again.


	2. Torchwood Relay Fic, Part 8

Jack’s body tensed a little, and he glanced up at Brad’s face. Brad couldn’t miss the way uncertainty flickered briefly in the gorgeous blue eyes before Jack nodded easily, flashing him his moviestar grin. ‘Whatever you say. You’re the boss.’

He slid out easily from under Brad and rolled over onto all fours, elbows on the pillow, and glanced back at Brad over a shoulder: a lazy, careless, arrogant glance that screamed _I’ll top from the bottom_ and you can’t stop me. ‘This all right?’ he grinned.

Oh, the bastard was asking for it. Brad slid off the bed, grabbed one of Jack’s ankles in each hand, and dragged him to the edge of the bed. Jack’s comfortably-situated elbows were dislodged by the onslaught, dragging the pillow with them for a bit before losing it along the way.

Brad slapped an ass cheek firmly. ‘Up.’

Jack obeyed at once, scrambling backward on his hands and knees until he was at the edge of the bed and his ass was in the air.

Brad curled his toes into the plush carpet, his kneecaps pressed against the bed, and tried to take slow, silent breaths so that his nervousness didn’t show. This was much, much better. There was no way now that those eyes could unnerve him, that those hands could do anything but clutch at the covers as Jack got that grin fucked right off his face.

Grabbing Jack’s ass with both hands, he slid his thumbs between the cheeks and parted them wider. ‘Hold yourself open for me,’ he said, unable to stop himself from sounding hoarse with need, his breath catching as Jack’s spit-shiny hole clenched involuntarily at his words.

Again, Jack followed orders without question. He reached behind his back and clasped his cheeks firmly, displaying himself obscenely, his face hidden in the covers now that he couldn’t support himself on his hands. Brad bit back a moan. Fuck, the man was beautiful even like this. Especially like this.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He had to do this now, or he was going to lose his nerve and Jack was going to laugh at him, or worse, be kind to him. And right now, more than anything else, more than even fucking that gorgeous ass on display before him, inches from his painfully hard cock, he wanted to impress Jack.

He ran his now-free hands up the outsides of Jack’s strong thighs, finishing at his hips. Taking firm hold, he yanked Jack’s hips up and further back until his cock was nestled snugly in the crack of Jack’s ass. Keeping a firm grip on Jack’s hips, he shifted experimentally, sliding his cock back and forth slowly, teasingly, his teeth gritted as he used every bit of his self-control to stop himself from shoving inside Jack’s ass with no finesse whatsoever. The heat from Jack’s flesh was almost unbearable even through the layer of latex that separated them.

He pressed forward, and Jack wriggled backward to meet him, his face still hidden from view. Holding Jack in place with one hand still on his hip, Brad grasped himself with his other hand and pressed the head of his cock against Jack’s entrance. Beneath him, Jack let out a sound that was suspiciously like a whimper.


End file.
